


Overworking

by gaycoupletrash



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Jimin secretly loves Yoongi, M/M, Nosebleed, One Shot, Overworking, Secret love, Short, Short One Shot, Songwriting, Worried Park Jimin, Yaoi, bts - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycoupletrash/pseuds/gaycoupletrash
Summary: One shot in which Suga is working nonstop on new songs and the other members are worried, especially Jimin. A bit fluffy.





	Overworking

“Jimin, why are you staring at me like this?” Yoongi asked, not even looking at the boy sitting next to him. He has been working on some new songs and rarely talked to anyone for the last few weeks.

Jimin didn’t answer the question. He just stood up and left the room. Yoongi sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that the other guys missed him. He missed them, too, especially the shortest one with the blonde hair. His long fingers went through his dark locks, he had to finish his work.  
A few days have passed and Yoongi was still working on those damn songs. The other members were worried.  
“Hyung! Is Yoongi-hyung still in his studio?” Jimin asked Hoseok.  
“Ah, I think so. I haven’t seen him all morning,” Hobi answered, a worried look has found its place on his face.  
“I think I should go and see if he’s doing fine. I might be annoying but I know he needs a rest.” Jimin said sadly.  
The boy knocked on the wooden door. No answer. He opened the door slowly and looked at his favorite hyung’s tensed back. Jimin stepped in the small room and closed the door carefully.  
“Hyung?” he almost whispered, earning himself only a simple “Hm…” as a response. “Hyung, here’s some coffee,” the boy said. He placed the mug on the table and sat down next to Yoongi. Then he saw something weird.  
“Oh, hyung! You’re bleeding!” Jimin almost yelled. “Your nose…”  
Yoongi touched the area between his nose and his upper lip with his middle finger and saw the red liquid covering it. He quickly took a few tissues from the green box next to the keyboard and put his head back, absorbing the blood with the thin tissues.  
“C’mon, hyung, that’s enough. You need to rest!” Jimin said, trying to make the older boy stand up, but he was too stubborn.  
“I’m fine, Jiminie, I need to finish this,” Yoongi tried to fool his friend but Jimin wasn’t buying it.  
“Min Yoongi, get your skinny ass in your bedroom right now and get at least 12 hours of sleep or I shall take you there by force and maybe even beat you up!” Jimin yelled in annoyance.   
Yoongi looked at the boy in surprise. He had never seen his friend being like that before. He just nodded and walked to the door, his chin still slightly lifted up and a tissue sticking out of his nose.  
Once the boys were in the bedroom Jimin made Suga lay on the bed and tucked him in. The younger boy changed the tissue in the older one’s nose and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Yoongi’s pale face. He brushed a few black locks out of the boy’s forehead, who was fast asleep.  
“Don’t make me worry that much about you, you idiot!” Jimin murmured, gently holding the hand of the one he secretly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever yaoi one shot. It’s short and lame, I’m sorry. Requests are OPEN!  
> if you liked it, please, vote and comment!


End file.
